Watercolor
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Violet gets to show off some of her art work at a big convention.


_Disclaimer – I do not own the Boxcar Children_

**

* * *

**

Watercolor

Violet was in fact a very good artist. This was something she had discovered when she was very young. Painting also gave her a voice she didn't have normally, as she was a very quite child, expesully in comparison to the other Alden children, her siblings to be exact.

Now, Violet was defiantly not at the professionally level in her watercolors, but she was defiantly a very talented young, amateur artist and could possibly go a long way with her talent. Thus it came as no surprise to the other three Alden children when Violet was invited to show of her art work at a specific conference show.

Now truth must be said, Violet was a very lucky and very privileged young lady. Most children her age wouldn't have had the money nor the recourses to pull of the displaying of their own artwork, but her grandfather, Mr. Alden, was an influential business man who not only had plenty of money, but he knew the right people to help.

Plus, her brother Henry had made for three of her works special frames, hand carved and crafted in a way that fit both his and Violet's personalities. He was also driving her to and from the event and was her chaperone for the day making sure things stayed all right during the conference.

Thus Henry was there to help her set up her little area and calm her nerves. Violet was of course nervous as this was her first big event as an artist, even if it was that she was an amateur one. But Henry giving her a big hug helped to clam her nervousness immensely.

There was a comment box on the front of the booth so that people could leave written comments to her about how she could improve. After a couple of hours of people just glancing over her work for a few seconds then walking off, Henry touched her shoulder. "Why don't you go and look at the other artists. I know you want to. I also know that you are hoping someone will leave a comment for you."

Violet nodded her had and wandered off. Almost everyone else she saw had tons of comments while she still had none. And then there came a site that made her stomach upset. Now, to say the least, Violet had no problems with abstract art, but this art work was down right hideous in her minds eye. If this one got many comments, what did that say about her work?

She walked away quite dejected, thinking that her art wasn't worth anyone else's time of day when someone touched her shoulder. "Are you all right child?"

"It's just… that… everyone else has comments left and I don't have any… I'm still learning, so I was hoping someone would give me advice.

"You saw over there, didn't you?" the woman sighed as she glanced over at the very ugly work. "Child, most of his comments are people who have no value on what is truly art and what isn't art. These are his rabid fans who just add in comments randomly. Then there are people who let him know that they are disgusted with what he calls art… as it isn't art and he just throws it together."

"But I'd still like some advice…"

"Did you know that the artist Minimi Goboro is here displaying her works?"

"I love her abstract paintings! The splatters are so colorful and seem to fit so well together… as if they were planed!"

"I'm sure she would appreciate your comment," the woman smiled. "I hear she mostly gets short praises and people telling her abstract is not art, no matter how well it is done or how much thought is placed into it. However… abstraction of everyday things can be an art in itself. Let's go see your art work."

Violet led the woman to where Henry was. "Violet, you have a comment."

"You left it for me, didn't you?"

"Sorry sis,"

The woman laughed though. "Don't be sorry… some artists don't get the encouragement they need from family… let's see."

The woman glanced at Violet's work then scribbled something down, handing it to Violet instead of putting it into the box. Violet opened it and smiled.

_Violet -  
- Don't give up sweetie; you are a very talented young lady. Believe me when I say newbies tend to be overlooked here, but you are far above most your age in skill, and some older then you.  
- Some things to look into is color scheme and theme. Work on making your pictures and art into series that fit together somehow. Also, don't be afraid to experiment.  
… Minimi Goboro_

_

* * *

_

Author's note – I got tired of there being no completed Boxcar Children fanfics. The only ones complete at this time are actually not fanfiction as they have nothing to do with Boxcar Children and are actually original work… so I wrote this. As for what I'm parodying… for those of you a bit upset about not getting a review on a fanfic and looking to improve, don't give up and keep trying.


End file.
